


Dear Sam

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Series: Dicklings birthday-gifts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gabriel Being an Idiot, Letter, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, a soul is created, one that is so bright that one could almost say is shines with it's own angelic grace.</p><p>Sam Winchester has such a soul, and Gabriel had always been able to feel it in his charge. Ever since Sam's birth they had shared a connection, one Gabriel had been unable to honor. Until that faithful day at the Elysian Hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichoosedestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichoosedestiel/gifts).



> This work is written as a birthday-gift for Amanda, one of my fellow Dicklings, as today (the 10th of February) is her special day! Go say happy birthday to her and send her some love at http://ichoosedestiel.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> I tried gifting this work to you, honey, but it wouldn't let me pick your URL for whatever reason?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it and that your day is absolutely wonderful. You deserve all the best!

_ “Sam, _

_ I know that you could never see me. That you probably wasn’t even sure that I existed, even if you prayed to me and anyone else who might listen, often (not that I quite understand that, considering the amount of angels that had been complete and utter dicks to you). _

 

_ The first times, you were strictly addressing father, and we are told not to intercept on those prayers, not to listen in. I don’t know exactly why, but I found myself drawn to your words, even though I could not exactly make them out. There was this pleading and self-sacrificing tone to them and I was… Well I was curious. I came to visit you a few times, to see who it was that spoke these words that I was somehow able to feel, even though I was banned from trying to make them out. You were so young then, so pure and **good** , and I had this weird feeling that I later realized was a dire need to protect you from all evil. It was all so new to me, and I don’t think I have to tell you how rare it is for an archangel to experience something completely new, do I? _

 

_ I asked father about what it meant that I could feel your prayers when I could not feel anyone else’s. He told me that at times a soul is created, one that is so bright that one could almost say it shines with it’s own angelic grace. He told me that my own grace recognized your soul as such and because of that, as well as the fact that you were born on a monday and thus my charge, we shared a connection. I wanted to keep listening to your prayers. I wanted to answer them, when you began addressing angels instead of just father. But I was no angel anymore. Father was the only one who knew me to still be alive, everybody else thought my disappearance meant that I was long gone. I couldn’t save you from Ruby, I couldn’t save your brother or your father from going to hell, and for that I am sorry. I was scared, you see. Scared of revealing myself to the heavenly host. I realize now that I was wrong in hiding, that I had a purpose that was much more important than punishing ass-holes. _

 

_ Sam, I am writing this to you now, because I see how you’re doubting yourself. I see how you doubt your own soul, thinking that you were made for evil. I am writing to tell you that you are wrong in assuming that it’s black and ugly because of all the evils that has been thrown at you. It is still as bright and beautiful as the first time I felt you pray. I am still as drawn to it, only now it belongs to one of the most beautiful men on this planet, and I really should have realized sooner that you’d be an asshole and turn out to be the most perfect being physically as your soul is on the inside. It really isn’t fair. Because how was I supposed to avoid falling in love with you? How was I supposed to measure up to that, to be worthy of the man that belonged to the soul that had always felt like a part of my own grace that I’d been missing? _

 

_ If you’re reading this, then I died in that hotel. I do not want you to blame yourself for that. It was not your fault (although I’m doubting my words will convince you of that). I walked into that fight, knowing I wasn’t going to win it. I only had one goal, and that was to do what I failed to do so many times before; protect you, answer your prayer for help. If you’re reading this, then I succeeded and you walked out alive. _

 

_ I know you’re hurting. I know you’ve lost so much this year alone. You’re going to be okay though. You’re going to succeed in saving the world, once again. Not because you’re the only one who can, but because you’re the only one who **will**. It’s just who you are, my sweet Sam. You save people. Because you are beautiful, inside and out. Because you care. _

 

_ When you’re finished, I want you to follow your heart. I want you to, for once in your life, think about yourself and do what makes **you** happy. I want you to get that dog you always dreamed of, maybe finish your degree and help people in a non-supernatural way? I want you to live a full and happy life. And when you’re done, and you come up here, then I’ll be in your heaven, waiting for you to tell me all about your life’s adventures. I know we didn’t get enough time together on earth, but knowing that we’ll get eternity in your heaven sort of makes up for that, don’t you think? _

_ Yours Always, _

_ Gabriel ” _

  
Sam looked down at the handwritten letter in his hands and smiled as his fingers traced the slightly rushed but yet somehow perfectly written letters. His archangel really must think him really stupid to miss that big a clue. Gabriel had just told him that he was in heaven somewhere, most likely hiding and trying to heal if Sam knew his angel correctly, which meant that Sam could go get him back, and dammit if he wasn’t going to spend the rest of his life trying. There was only one reason Gabriel would want him to “live a full and happy life”, only one reason that he thought that was something Sam was even capable of doing without Gabriel by his side, and that was because he didn’t believe himself to be worthy of the hunter. Well, Sam would have none of it, and neither would the slight tugging at his soul which seemed to scream for it’s counterpart to be brought back to them. He was going into heaven, he was getting his damn angel and when he had him back in his arms he was going to show him just how worthy Sam considered him to be, just how much Sam Winchester loved The Archangel Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on tumblr if you love Sabriel, Richard Speight Jr, Supernatural and the occasional Sterek/Bagginshield: PrincessOfSabriel <3


End file.
